First Time You Loved Me
by Leebot
Summary: On a vacation to visit her home in the South Pole, Korra takes the opportunity to tell Asami just when she first suspected she was in love with her. Full, mature version.


**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's a special fic I've written for the occasion. To accommodate varying tastes, I'm posting this in two versions: One full version, which includes a mature scene at the end, and one SFW version. This is the mature version, so if you'd prefer to read the other, click on the link to my profile, and look for the version of this fic rated "T."

* * *

**First Time You Loved Me**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** On a vacation to visit her home in the South Pole, Korra takes the opportunity to tell Asami just when she first suspected she was in love with her.

* * *

"I'm sure it doesn't compare to your estate or apartment in Republic City, Asami," Senna said, opening the door to the guest bedroom, "but I do hope it will be enough for you. Just let me or Tonraq know if there's anything at all you need. For now, would you like a cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Actually…" Asami said, pausing at the doorway. She looked over at Korra, who'd frozen in place at the doorway to her own bedroom, caught in a sudden moment of panic.

Korra had chickened out of discussing rooming arrangements with Asami on their way down here. Although they'd been sharing a bedroom in Republic City more often than not over the past few weeks, Korra had yet to tell her parents about the particulars of their relationship. And well, she didn't exactly plan to tell them about certain particulars of that, but she did plan to tell them some generalities. She just hadn't yet. And she hadn't yet told Asami that she hadn't yet told her parents about them.

"...I do have something to confess," Asami said. Korra's panic doubled, and she shot Asami a glance the she hoped her parents wouldn't notice. "I wasn't quite able to untangle myself from work before leaving, and so I have a fair bit to get done tonight," Asami continued. Her eyes remained firmly locked with Senna's, but it felt like she was giving Korra a subtle glance as she said this. "I should have it done by tomorrow, but for tonight at least, I'd appreciate some privacy so I can focus on it. Korra and I already had dinner on the ship, so please, don't worry about me until morning."

Korra blinked. She knew in principle that her girlfriend was an utter genius, but Asami still managed to amaze Korra sometimes. Despite Korra's complete lack of explanation, Asami had nevertheless managed to pick up on what was going on and give herself cover in case she and Korra somehow ended up in the same room later on that night. Korra blinked again. Was Asami already planning something for the night? No! She couldn't think about that. She had to focus here.

"Of course," Tonraq said with a nod. "I'm sure you're quite worn out at this hour." He turned to Korra, who quickly composed herself to try to prevent her father from figuring out what had just been going through her mind. "What about you, Korra? Anything we can do for you?"

"Um…" Korra said. "No. Nope. I think I'm good." She gave her parents a grin, still trying to properly focus her thoughts. "Um… It really is good to see you, but I am getting tired so…" she said, leaning toward her bedroom door as she spoke.

Korra wasn't entirely sure, but she thought her parents might have exchanged a brief glance at this. "I'm sure you are, Korra," Senna said. She stepped forward and gave Korra a hug, and then a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good sleep then. We can visit more in the morning."

"Right," Korra said, smiling at her mother. She turned to her father and gave him a hug as well, then turned off to her bedroom. She was almost through the door before she caught herself. She couldn't make her plans too obvious here. "Oh, um, night Asami," she said, turning halfway back so she could catch Asami's eyes. "Try not to work too hard."

"Goodnight, Korra," Asami said, giving her girlfriend a warm smile.

Korra quickly ducked into her bedroom and closed the door behind herself before she could let anything further slip. She let out a deep sigh. There was a very good chance her parents had figured out something was going on. They probably didn't know exactly what, though. After how long it had taken Korra to figure it out, she would have been quite amazed indeed if her parents had picked up on it this easily.

On the subject of which, Korra glanced over at her writing desk. A smile crossed her face as she looked at it. She walked toward it, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed, and took a seat. The desk was the same as it had been a year ago, though it was a fair bit cleaner now, without dozens of letters from her friends and attempts at letters to her friends covering it. It didn't feel the same, though.

But she shouldn't be reminiscing just to herself. Enough time had passed that her parents would be on the either side of the house by now, and well out of hearing range. Korra got up from her chair and headed to her window. She peered out, feeling like a teenager again as she checked for White Lotus sentries who might be looking in on her. But thankfully they were all looking outward now. Apparently she'd finally earned herself some trust. And she wasn't exactly abusing that trust right now. She was just making an adult decision to sneak out the window rather than risk letting her parents find out about her girlfriend.

Putting it that way, it didn't really sound like an adult decision, but it was too late tonight to have that conversation. Tomorrow. Tonight was just about her and Asami.

* * *

Asami stood by the door to her room, listening closely to make sure Korra's parents had settled in for the night before she sneaked over into Korra's room. The soundproofing of this house was quite good, which could certainly end up being useful later on, but right now it simply made it difficult for Asami to know when it would be safe to slip out. She might have to wait a while, just to be safe.

Asami let out a sigh as she headed back to her bed. She might as well actually get a bit of work done, then, if she wasn't going to be able to get in any Korra time right now. When she reached her bed, Asami opened up her suitcase and began rifling through it to find one of her work binders.

It was around that time that she heard the bedroom window opening. Asami spun on her heel, her hand shooting down to her waist, ready to grab and put on her electrified glove. But as a figure flipped through her window, Asami instantly recognized it as Korra, and she let down her guard. Perhaps this was an unwise move, though, as Korra dashed toward Asami as soon as she landed and lifted her up with her right arm.

"You're being abducted," Korra said, her voice low, but not at all serious. "Don't make any noise, don't resist, and definitely watch your head."

The meaning of this last part became clear as Korra dashed back to the window. It wasn't intended for a single person to get through it; let alone two at the same time. Asami basically had to roll herself up into a ball around Korra's arm to make it through and trust that Korra had a plan for the other side of the window. Thankfully, it turned out that she did. Korra bent an ice slide beneath herself, and she used it to guide the two of them over to her bedroom's window. Once more, Asami rolled herself up, and they were through, out of the cold, and now in Korra's room.

As Korra finally let go of her, Asami burst out into laughter. "You could have just asked me to come with you, you know," she said as her laughs died down, looking at her girlfriend with an amused grin.

"Pfft. Is that any way for an abductee to talk to her captor?" Korra said. She crossed her arms and glared at Asami, though her face slowly lost a fight with a grin that spread across it, and she eventually let out a laugh. "Okay, okay! You win! I don't know what, but you always win, so you win!"

Chuckling at this display from her love, Asami took a step closer to Korra, then leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You win more than you think you do, Korra. Trust me on that."

Korra was silent for a moment, and then she let out a sigh. "Alright. I trust you. ...Wait. Does that mean you win on that?" Korra blinked, eyeing Asami suspiciously. "You really do always win. But then… that means you don't win on this one…" Korra suddenly pointed her index finger at Asami accusingly. "Unless your true game is to try to confuse me. Well it's not working!"

Asami raised an eyebrow at this, and she had to bite her lips for a solid minute to keep from saying something which might further drive Korra mad. Or drive her adorable. When she finally thought she could trust herself, Asami slowly nodded and said, "Alright. So, is my captor planning on telling me the reason for my abduction?"

"Huh?" Korra blinked. "Oh… right! Um…" Korra spread her arms out, motioning to the room around them. "I, um, wanted you to see my room. This is… where I grew up, so…" Korra blushed a bit as she said this, which prompted a rush of warmth to run through Asami's chest.

"And so you wanted to share this part of yourself with me?" Asami said. Korra nodded in response, and Asami smiled back at her love. Asami leaned in to give Korra another quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Korra," she said.

Pulling back from the kiss, Asami took a moment to look around the room. Korra's room at Air Temple Island had just been borrowed, and she'd only had her own room at the Sato Estate for a couple months now, so Asami had no basis of reference for what to expect for a place where Korra actually lived and could be herself. Asami had to admit to herself that she'd been expecting the room to be as plain and undecorated as Korra had left her room at Air Temple Island, but that wasn't quite the case. Part of that did seem to be in Korra's nature, but there was also a fair amount of evidence around this room that Korra had made it her own.

Asami wandered over to a spot near the bed. Something about it struck her as odd. There was too much open space on the floor near the wall here. In most rooms there would be a chair here, a dresser, a desk, or something. But no. As Asami stared at the spot, her eye caught a partially-open drawer nearby, and the large rubber bone inside it gave her the clue she needed. "Let me guess," she said, turning back to Korra, "this is Naga's spot, right?"

Korra grinned and nodded. "Yep. She loves that spot; it lets her rest her head on my bed."

"That must be quite cute to see," Asami said, turning back to Korra. "Hopefully I'll get a chance to see that sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Korra said, with a small smile. "We'll bring Naga next time we come down here." There was something in Korra's eyes as she said this. Perhaps she was a bit disappointed that they hadn't been able to bring Naga along this time.

Asami stepped back to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure Naga is doing well in Republic City. And I'm sure she's doing wonders to keep up the refugees' spirits there."

"Yeah, I guess…" Korra said, smiling softly. It had been her decision to leave Naga behind, after all. After she'd seen how much playing with Naga brought light to the eyes of children who'd been displaced from their homes, she'd insisted that Naga stay behind.

Asami had been able to tell that Korra couldn't bear to take away this source of joy from children who had lost so much, even if it meant more time away from her own best friend. She truly was an Avatar of the people, and Asami had been reminded once more of just why she loved Korra.

"...What?" Korra said after a bit. She tilted her head and gave Asami a curious gaze.

Asami must have given away her thoughts. She smiled at Korra and said, "Just thinking about why I fell in love with you," she said.

Korra blinked. Then she blushed. Then she pouted. "Wha- hey! No fair!" she said, giving Asami a pair of big, wide eyes. "I was going to say that to you! You stole my line!"

Asami's eyes widened, though not quite enough to match Korra's. She bit her lips and blinked her eyes, holding back a laugh. Eventually, she was able to safely speak, and so she said, "My apologies, Korra. Would you like me to give it back to you?"

"...Please?" Korra said, her lips shifting her pout ever so slightly, making it absolutely irresistible.

Asami nodded. "Okay," she said. "Here." She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Korra's irresistible lips. It was Korra's own fault, being this cute. "And now it's yours again," Asami said as she pulled back.

"Heh, good," Korra said, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a grin, though it was hard for Asami say whether it was due to the kiss or due to the joking around. Either way was fine with her, though. Korra cleared her throat. "Um, anyway… what was I going to say again?"

Okay, Korra had to be trying to be this adorable right now. Though… was she really that good an actress? Well, either way, she was being adorable, and that was all that mattered. And so Asami simply smiled at her girlfriend and said, "I believe it was something about why you fell in love with me."

"Oh! Right," Korra said, nodding. She took a step back from Asami, and turned toward her desk. She took a deep breath, and then said, "Um, well, it was right here… a bit over a year ago…"

A year ago… Oh. Asami smiled softly as she realized what had happened at that time. Korra had been completely silent during her recovery here for two years, during which Asami had poured her heart into letters for Korra. Even though Korra wasn't in a position to reply, Asami had kept writing, hoping that it would still help Korra. And then… two years into Korra's absence, Asami - and Asami alone - received a letter from her.

Korra stared at her desk, then closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Emotionally, I was at a pretty low point. My recovery had plateaued. I was able to walk again, and I could bend, but everything went to hell when I tried sparring with people. I kept losing focus, I kept getting flashbacks of Zaheer, I couldn't go into the Avatar state… And for months on end, nothing got better."

As Korra went silent, Asami moved over to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders. There were so many things she thought of saying right now… but Korra knew them all. She'd gotten beyond that now, even if it was a bit hard to revisit that time.

Eventually, Korra continued. "Well, the last time I was feeling that low was after Amon had taken my bending away, and I learned that even Katara wouldn't be able to help me get it back. When I hit that low point, my mind was finally willing to accept anything that might help me, which in that case, meant finally accepting my connection to Aang and letting him in. This time, when I opened myself up, I didn't find myself saved nearly as easily, though. There was no magic solution coming for me. This suffering couldn't be energybent away.

"But it could be eased, bit by bit. Since I was open to change, but nothing was coming for me like before, I had to seek it out myself. I had to find what I was missing. And well… when I got to thinking that way, the most obvious thing I was missing was… you."

Warmth flooded Asami's chest as she heard Korra admit this. It had been pretty clear from Korra's letter that her feelings for Asami were something a bit more special than for her other friends, since Asami was the only one she'd written to. But to hear Korra say it out loud like this… especially after they'd become an actual couple now… It was truly heartwarming. Asami wanted to lean in and kiss Korra right then and there, but she held back. Korra wasn't done yet; Asami would have her chance soon enough.

Korra shook her head slowly. "I mean… my first thought was about missing my friends in Republic City. But part of my mind resisted that. It took me some time to break it down and realize that you were the only one who I'd actually have been comfortable seeing when I was in that state. I'm sure you could imagine how awkward things would have been with Mako. It would have been a bit easier with Bolin, but I don't think he would have taken things seriously enough.

"With you… I could trust you. You were the friend I was safe opening up to. At least, that's what I told myself, until I realized I confessed things in my letter to you that I hadn't even told my mother…." Korra let out a chuckle and shook her head. She pulled out her desk chair and took a seat in it. She let out a sigh and threw her head back, looking up at Asami with a half-grin. "Nah, I don't think it was even that straightforward," she said. "I mean, even that could just mean you were a close friend, a good listener, non-judgmental… And of course, there are always things it's harder to tell your parents. So that realization was just one piece of the puzzle."

Asami smiled back at Korra. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Can I ask, Korra?" she said. "When was the first time it occurred to you that your feelings might be romantic?"

Korra was silent for just a second. She was very obviously biting her lips, but she eventually gave up and let a loving grin spread across her face. "When I was writing that letter to you," she said. "Well, during the final draft of it. I went through a ton of failed attempts to explain things. I kept trying to come up with a good enough reason that I was writing only you, and not Mako or Bolin. In the end, I came up with the reasoning I just told you - you're the good listener and stuff. So I began to write, with that in mind, forcing myself to keep writing, not give up no matter what.

"And well…" Korra closed her eyes, the smile remaining on her face. "I opened myself up, and there it was. It wasn't the same thing I felt for Mako, but that didn't mean it wasn't romantic. I came at it from a completely different direction, and it wasn't like my first experience with love, so it was hard to see it for what it was at first. But…" Korra opened her eyes. Her gaze was soft, and it held Asami's. "Even if I couldn't figure out what to do with it then, and even if I wasn't sure about it… I was already in love with you, Asami."

Asami felt her heart melt as Korra spoke these words. "Korra…" she said softly. An unbearable warmth filled her chest now. She didn't know what she could possibly say in response to this. She didn't even know what she could do in response - a kiss didn't seem sufficient. Sometime later, she would certainly have to tell Korra her own story of falling in love with her, but she didn't have it in her right now.

"It's alright," Korra said. She reached up, taking the hand that was on her shoulder and squeezing it within her own. "You don't need to say anything, Asami. I just wanted to tell you this." Korra pulled Asami's hand to her lips, planting a quick kiss on the back of it.

That kiss did it. Asami couldn't take any more. Even as she felt a tear pushing its way out of her eye, she knew she had to have Korra. She didn't know where she'd find the energy or the control for it, but she'd figure it out. "Korra," she said, her voice almost catching in her throat. "I want you so much right now…" Asami closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She walked around to the front of Korra's chair and opened her eyes, giving Korra her most seductive gaze.

At least, she tried to. It didn't seem to be working like it usually did. Oddly resistant to it, Korra slowly stood up. She placed her hands on Asami's cheeks and held her face as she spoke. "Asami…" she said, her eyes meeting Asami's. There was nervousness there, but her love easily overpowered it and shone brighter. "It's your turn tonight. After all you've done for me, all you've taught me… I'm ready to make love to you now."

"Korra…" Asami said. She was beginning to sound a bit like a broken record. Her mind simply couldn't come up with anything to say other than her love's name. But there was one thing she could think of to do: She nodded slowly, giving herself over to Korra.

Korra leaned in, her lips coming into contact with Asami's. As she tenderly kissed Asami, Korra reached her hands around to the back of her girlfriend's head. Asami relaxed, melting into the kiss. She felt so secure in Korra's embrace. With the Avatar holding her like this, her lips slowly moving against Asami's, it was simply impossible for Asami to have a single worry in the world.

Asami hummed gently into the kiss. Her arms reached around Korra's lower back, giving her the support she needed as her knees began to weaken on her. The situation was probably contributing to this, but Asami also had a feeling that Korra had been making an effort to get better at her kissing. Korra hadn't said anything about it, but it had been clear she'd been making an effort to pay attention to what Asami liked, and it was certainly paying off now.

Apparently Korra had decided she'd learned enough other things from Asami as well now. Although her sheltered upbringing had left her embarrassingly ignorant about sexual matters, once Asami had begun guiding Korra through it all, Korra had proved to be a quick learner indeed. Up until tonight, though, Korra had always let Asami take the lead, even when she'd been the one to initiate things. Asami hadn't mentioned anything yet, but she'd been starting to wonder if Korra simply always preferred things that way in bed.

This, however, was quite a pleasant surprise. Warmth flooded through Asami's chest as her mind skipped ahead, already imagining what Korra might do to her. She wanted this so badly; as much as she enjoyed being on top when she made love to Korra, it seemed she needed this as well. And Korra wanted to give it to her.

Asami had to pull back from the kiss as her lungs pleaded with her for air. She had done some training to try to work on how long she could hold her breath in the past, but apparently it didn't compare to Korra's Avatar training and Water Tribe upbringing when it came to that particular skill. As Asami caught her breath, Korra caught her gaze.

Korra didn't speak a word, but as she slowly nodded at Asami and pushed gently against her girlfriend's body with her own, the message was quite clear. Korra's arms dropped down to Asami's sides, and she slowly began stroking up and down. Asami carefully backed up, and she soon felt her legs come into contact with Korra's bed. Korra's hand grasped Asami's arm, steadying Asami as she lowered herself to Korra's bed.

Asami had to focus to keep her breathing steady. She'd always been the one on top when she did this with Korra, so she was a bit unsure what to do for a moment. She eventually figured out that she should push herself all the way up onto the bed, tugging on Korra's hand so that her love would join her on it as she lay back. Asami smiled up at Korra, her eyes silently begging her girlfriend to continue. Already, Asami could feel the need building up within her.

"Haa…!" Asami's eyes had been fixed on Korra's face, and so she'd completely missed it as Korra's hand moved in to cup her breast. Even through the thick fabric of her top, that touch felt so good. Korra slowly squeezed in on Asami's breast, easing the tension that had built up in it. Her other hand soon moved in to find Asami's other breast, giving it equal attention. Asami let out a low moan. "Mm… that's it, Korra…" she said.

Korra's hands loosened their grasp, and then they slowly squeezed in again. Asami could feel that her love was trying to massage her breasts, but the top she'd worn for this cold climate wasn't exactly the best for this type of play. Thankfully, Korra soon figured this out as well, and she began to strip it from Asami.

As Korra worked to unbutton Asami's top, Asami brought her hands up to Korra's back. She stroked it for a moment, trying to return a bit of the pleasure she'd received to Korra, and then she brought her hands down to the hem of it. She tugged up at her love's shirt just a bit - she wasn't going to be able to get it off without Korra's help, but at least Korra would know what Asami wanted.

Asami soon felt cool air against her flesh as Korra opened up her top. Asami removed her arms from Korra's shirt and leaned up, helping her love to get her top the rest of the way off. Once it was out of the way, Asami lay back, giving Korra an opportunity to enjoy the view if she wanted to. Ever since she and Korra had started being intimate with each other, Asami had made an effort to always wear underwear that she knew Korra would appreciate. And so she knew that Korra would be enjoying the sight of the lacy red bra Asami had worn today. Though of course, Asami did hope Korra would enjoy the sight of her without the bra just a bit more, but one thing at a time.

Asami's hands quickly found their way back to the hem of Korra's shirt, and she looked up to catch Korra's eye as she tugged up on the shirt. This prompted Korra to raise an eyebrow at Asami. "Oh? And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Removing your shirt," Asami said. She narrowed her eyes at Korra. "Or have I not made my intentions clear enough?" Asami slid the palm of her hand in beneath her love's shirt, stroking it across Korra's stomach.

Korra let out a hum. "Well… I was planning to do that myself. But if you want to, I'm not gonna stop ya," she said. She brought her hand up to Asami's face, and gently stroked her fingers across Asami's cheek. She idly twirled her fingers around a lock of Asami's hair as she looked down at Asami, who was taking her time with Korra's shirt.

Once the tips of Asami's fingers pushed up high enough to feel Korra's bra, eagerness got the better of her. She brought both hands to the hem of Korra's shirt and pulled it up and off. With a bit of Korra's help, the garment was soon tossed away, leaving Asami with the glorious sight of her shirtless lover. Asami let out a low growl as she brought her hands to Korra's sides. She slid her palms along Korra's abs, feeling each of her muscles in turn. It was hardly the first time Asami had done this, but with Korra on top now, sensing her strength in this manner had a much more profound effect on Asami. So much strength, so much power, ready to take control of Asami… It was such an incredible turn-on.

Almost before she'd noticed Korra was moving, Asami found her lips claimed in a fierce kiss. Korra's hands reached down to Asami's chest, once more cupping her breasts. She squeezed in firmly on them, causing a rush of warmth to shoot through Asami's chest and prompting a deep moan to escape through her lips. Asami melted into the kiss, surrendering herself to Korra.

But then, Korra's lips were gone. Asami felt Korra's breath near her ear a moment later, and she heard Korra whisper deeply, "Don't think I missed that look you just gave me." Korra squeezed in on Asami's right breast to punctuate this comment, and so all Asami could do was moan in response. "That's exactly what I want to see from you."

Korra's lips sneaked back in to steal another quick kiss from Asami's lips, and then she pulled back. She sat up once more, straddling Asami. She kept her left hand on Asami's breast, while her right reached around the unfasten her bra. Asami had only a moment to catch her breath before the bra fell away, exposing Korra's gorgeous breasts to her eyes.

"Go ahead," Korra said, grinning down at Asami. She didn't clarify on exactly what she meant, but she didn't really need to. Since their first time together, Korra hadn't been shy at all about exposing her body to Asami. After all, her life's worth of training had left her body in phenomenal shape, and so she had much to be proud of. And right now, Asami had much to adore.

Asami could feel her heart beating in her chest as she gazed at Korra's bare torso. The Avatar's body was simply a work of art. Each muscle was perfectly toned, and her breasts were just big enough, just soft enough, to give her a true feminine beauty. Asami slowly brought her hands up to cup Korra's breasts, feeling the flesh within her palms. She let the heavy mounds rest in her hands as her thumbs flicked across Korra's nipples. She played with them for just a few seconds, letting the dark brown buds harden.

Asami glanced up at Korra's face for a moment. Seeing the encouraging half-grin on Korra's face, Asami reached in with her fingers and gave her love's nipples each a quick pinch. Korra let out a soft moan from the back of her throat at this. Asami adjusted her grip on Korra's breasts, ready to squeeze in more firmly, but Korra reached in and grabbed her wrist. "Later," she said. Her face still beamed as she looked down at Asami. "Your turn now."

Asami smiled back at Korra, and she nodded as she reached around to unfasten her own bra. Before Asami could remove it, Korra got to it first, stripping it from Asami and tossing it aside. She looked down, her eyes meeting Asami's with a hungry gaze. "Go… go ahead…" Asami said, mirroring Korra's words from earlier, though she did end up surprising herself with her own nervousness.

"I think I will," Korra said. Her gaze dropped down to Asami's breasts, and her hands moved up to cup the two mounds. Despite how hungry her gaze had been, her touch was surprisingly tender. Perhaps she was still a bit nervous herself about being on top, or perhaps she was still trying to figure out just how Asami liked it. Either way, this was still quite nice.

"Mm… That's nice…" Asami said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting herself focus only on her sense of touch right now. As Korra grasped each of her breasts within her palms, Asami let out a low moan to encourage her love. "That's it… That's… ah!" Asami's eyes shot open as she felt Korra lean in to plant a kiss on her neck. She hadn't been expecting that, but from the rush of pleasure it sent through her, she certainly wasn't complaining. "Mmm…"

Asami let herself melt beneath Korra's touch. Her love was still inexperienced, but she more than made up for that with her affection. And when she made a right move, like when she rolled the flesh of Asami's breasts within her palms, Asami made sure to let Korra know that she'd gotten it right with a deep moan or some words of encouragement. Asami soon found herself letting out a series of moans from the attention Korra was giving her, and it was almost a relief when Korra pulled back. Almost.

In any case, Asami took the chance to catch her breath. She didn't have long, though, before she felt Korra's lips begin to kiss their way downward from her neck. Her body tensed up as she realized where her love was headed, and she felt need begin to build within her breast. At last, Korra's lips reached Asami's breast, and then with one more kiss, they encircled her nipple.

At the feeling of the warmth and wetness, Asami let out a deep moan. Pleasure flooded through her breast, and it only got more intense as Korra's lips began to move against her nipple. "That's it! That's it, Korra! Keep doing that! Oh fuck…" Deep in her mind, Asami noticed how vulgar her words were getting, but she was beyond caring right now. Asami reached her hands around to the back of Korra's head, making sure her love didn't dare move away from her right now. There was no way she was going to let Korra stop when it was getting this good.

Thankfully, Korra seemed to have no intention of stopping. Now that she knew what Asami really liked, she went at it wholeheartedly. She kissed Asami's breast as if her life depended on it. She even experimented with her tongue, sliding it out and around Asami's nipple, which quickly worked to drive the other woman wild.

"Korra… fuck, Korra, I need you…" Asami said. It was getting to be too much. As good as this was, the pleasure within the rest of her body was becoming hard to deny. "Please... "

Korra's mouth didn't leave Asami's breast just yet, but Asami did feel Korra's hands trace down her sides. They soon found the waistband of Asami's pants. Korra tugged at it briefly, but the angle didn't make it easy for her to get it off. As frustration got the better of her, Asami reached her hands in and fumbled to unfasten her belt, loosening her pants enough so that Korra could pull them off. Once Korra had gotten them started, Asami kicked her legs to push them the rest of the way off.

Asami panted heavily as she found herself almost completely exposed to Korra. Korra at last pulled back from Asami's breast, and Asami couldn't help but notice how messy Korra's hair had gotten. Right now though, it only made her look hotter.

Asami bit her lower lip, and she nodded at Korra, giving her love permission to proceed. She wanted - no, needed Korra's touch right now. She didn't know if she could take much longer without feeling Korra's touch between her legs.

Korra looked up at Asami, and as their eyes met, Asami could sense the nervousness in her love's eyes. Even after how good she was making Asami feel, that nervousness hadn't quite gone away. Perhaps she was worried she wouldn't be able to finish Asami off. Well, there wasn't much chance of that, as Asami saw it.

Asami leaned up, and she gave Korra a soft, encouraging smile. "Korra…" she said. She reached her hand out to take Korra's, and she gently squeezed it as she continued, "I love you so much. Thank you for making this night so special for me. It's already been one of the best nights of my life."

That seemed to do the trick. Asami's words hit just the right note, as she saw the edge of Korra's lips curl up into a cocky grin. "Hey, don't speak too soon, Asami," she said. "This night isn't over yet. Now lie back down." Korra bent a blast of air at Asami, just powerful enough to make her point, but not to push Asami back to the bed. With a chuckle and a grin, Asami obeyed, lying down, closing her eyes, and - anticipating Korra's next move - lifting up her hips.

Asami soon felt Korra's hands slowly divest her of her final article of clothing. She felt the cool air come into contact with her moist folds, reminding her of just how good good a job Korra had already done, to get Asami so wet. Korra's hands pushed gently outwards on Asami's knees, and Asami obliged her love, opening herself up to Korra. With how aroused she was right now, she couldn't find a single part of her mind that was nervous about being exposed like this. Eagerness had taken over entirely.

Asami wanted to lean up so she could look down at Korra, but she forced herself to remain flat on her back. Korra had asked her to do so, after all. She'd have to trust her love to get to the good stuff soon enough. Even if Korra did seem to be taking her sweet time, tracing her hands across Asami's inner thighs right now, and then planting a few kisses on Asami's stomach. Asami let out a low moan. That was certainly good, but it wasn't doing anything to satisfy the need that had built up within her.

Her moan didn't seem to be helping matters. Korra seemed to be intent on taking her time. Though she also did seem to be experimenting a bit to see what worked. After a minute, Korra reached around to cup Asami's ass in her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Mmm… both hands…" Asami found herself saying, even before her mind had fully processed the words. Korra didn't ask any questions though, and Asami quickly felt her love's other hand move around to grasp her other ass cheek as well.

Asami breathed heavily, then let out a soft moan as Korra squeezed in and out on her ass. Her love's mouth danced across her stomach, planting kisses near and around her sex, but always just missing it. Asami let out a whimper, pleading for more, until finally she felt Korra's right hand loosen up on her ass and move around to the front. Korra placed her palm on Asami's inner thigh, sliding it inward until her fingers finally came into contact with Asami's slit.

Even though Korra had only just touched her outer folds, Asami was in paradise. The slightest motion of Korra's fingers sent ripples of pleasure through Asami's sex. Korra's fingers moved slowly, tentatively across Asami's folds at first, though she soon changed tactics. Korra began trying out different motions, giving each one a try for a while. She was probably paying close attention to Asami's attentions to see what worked. Asami made sure to make it quite clear with her expression and moans when Korra found a good one - like when she stroked slowly up and down along the center of Asami's slit.

"Mmm… That's it, Korra…" Asami said. Ripples of pleasure flowed through her body with every motion of Korra's finger. The hand Korra had left on Asami's ass gave it a quick squeeze in response to this, and Korra's finger sped up just a little. Korra's finger slowly worked its way inside Asami's folds, and the intensity of the pleasure Asami felt kept building. "Yes, Korra… I want to feel you inside me… Please…" Asami said.

The words came out of Asami's mouth even as her mind began to conjure up images of Korra's fingers deep inside her. Just the thought of it was nearly enough to make Asami explode. She was almost worried that she wouldn't be able to hold off long enough for her love, in fact. Asami whimpered, and she reached her hands down to either side of her and clutched the bedsheet as she tried to hold herself back.

Korra seemed to be trying to oblige, but it took her a bit before her finger found its way to Asami's opening. But when it did at last, the feeling was beyond anything Asami had ever felt before. "Yes, Korra… yes… oh, fuck, I love you…" Asami said as she felt Korra's finger slip inside her.

"I love you too, Asami," Korra said in reply. "Now let me show you how much." Korra slowly began sliding her finger in and out of Asami's sex. Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through Asami, and with each wave she let herself focus on Korra's love for her. Asami kept this thought in the front of her mind. Korra was in love with her. Korra was making love to her.

Asami's eyes squeezed shut as warmth began to fill her body. She was getting close now. There was no holding herself back any longer. "I'm… haa… soon…" she managed to say. "Korra…"

"Try to hold on," Korra said. "Just a bit. There's one thing I want to try…"

Asami didn't know what it could possibly be, but she wasn't of a mind to ask Korra questions right now. She was pretty far gone, though, so holding back was going to be tough, but for Korra, she would try. She held onto the bedsheets with her hands as she tried to keep from letting the pleasure within her body overwhelm her. When Asami felt another finger of Korra's press its way into her slit, she let out a whimper. She was so full. She wanted to let herself go, to feel herself explode from Korra's presence inside of her. But she had to hold off.

"Alright, Asami," Korra said, her fingers slowly beginning to move in and out once more. "This is for you. For all the time you had to wait for me to come around." Her fingers twisted, curling up, pressing against Asami's front wall. Asami threw her head back and let out a deep groan as a continuous wave of pleasure began to emanate from Korra's fingers, spreading throughout her body. "I want you to know I plan to make the wait worth it," Korra said.

Korra picked up her pace, her fingers pounding rapidly in and out of Asami. The pleasure coursing through Asami's body was nearly unbearable. Her body screamed for release. She was so close.

"You deserve it. All of this, and so much more. Be mine, Asami… my love."

Korra pressed her palm in against Asami's sex, causing pleasure to explode through Asami's body, eclipsing all the waves that had come before it. Wave after wave shot through her as Korra's fingers refused to stop their motions inside Asami's sex, pushing Asami to ever greater heights. Every inch of her skin felt aglow, with Korra's love being the source of the light. She was absolutely full, complete. Korra was with her, and her love was giving Asami life.

With a final groan, Asami felt herself crumble into the bed. Within moments, Korra was there for her, her arms wrapped around Asami. Asami reached her own arms around Korra, holding on until some semblance of sanity returned to her. "Remind later to properly thank you for this," Asami said, her voice barely above a mumble.

Korra chuckled in response. "Will do," she said. She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Asami's cheek. "So… your bed or mine for the night?"

Asami narrowed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you seriously plan on moving from this spot."

Korra chewed nervously on her lips for a moment. "Well... I, um, kinda forgot to turn the lights off in your room when I abducted you. And I also forgot to collapse the ice slide I made. So…"

Asami couldn't help but chuckle at this. She let out a sigh and said, "Alright. You can collapse the slide, but just so the White Lotus won't think there's anything really wrong. But other than that, we're staying here. Oh…" Asami reached down to the waistband of Korra's pants. "And do something about these as well. I want to feel all of you against me while I sleep tonight."

"Deal," Korra said. She planted a quick kiss on Asami's cheek, then pulled back, giving her love a smile that could brighten up any room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want more, please check out some of the other fics I've posted. Or stay tuned to see what I post in the future!

Any and all reviews are much appreciated, but thank you simply for reading!


End file.
